During typical use on passenger or commercial vehicles, tires can encounter wet and/or snow conditions depending upon the geographic location of use. Accordingly, tires have frequently been provided with various features in an effort enhance traction under such conditions. For example, grooves may be provided that create edges to improve snow traction and to provide for accumulation and evacuation of fluids to improve wet traction.
Unfortunately, the addition of various features to improve wet and snow traction may adversely affect other aspects of tire performance. For example, the addition of grooves can reduce the rigidity of the tread. Such reduced rigidity can have an undesired impact on e.g., wear, rolling resistance, and other characteristics.
Accordingly, a tire having a tread for improved wet and snow traction would be useful. A tire that can provide such improved traction over the life of its tread would also be very useful. A tire that can also provide such traction without unnecessary compromise to the rigidity of the tread, particularly at the early stages of tread life, would also be beneficial.